Light's Master Plan
by kyosgirl411
Summary: Light is planning to kill Misa, but there are some other things he has to take care of before he reaches that point. Rated T for violence. OneShot


**Light's Master Plan**

_Written by: Rewite_

_Edited and revised by: Kyosgirl411_

When Light found out Misa was the second Kira and she left the Yagami home for the first time, Light KNEW he had to kill her.

"(But how…? Rem would surely kill me easily afterwards…)" Light contemplated.

"Heheheh… Light, I've never seen you this worried, except the time you figured out who L was. This should be fun, I haven't seen Rem in awhile either…" chuckled Ryuk (In an excited way).

"Listen Ryuk, I'll find out a way to kill her… SOMEHOW…"

"Yea, I guess you ARE pretty smart… and anyways, you know how to kill a shinigami now…" After a day has passed, and thinking as hard as he could, Light Yagami has found a possible way to kill both Rem and Misa, but first he wanted to kill L

The next day at school, Misa came to find Light so she could say hi. She found him with a strange looking man. "Hey Rem… Who's that guy? Is he one of Light's friends…?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but you look like you want to find out…"

"Yea, I kinda do… I guess I'll introduce myself!" When Misa finally reached them, she saw them whispering to each other. "(hmm… What could they be talking about…? I'll hide behind this tree…)"

"I'm actually quite surprised that you're the famed L…" Said Light.

"Yes, your father was quite puzzled when I told him I was L…" "(!!)…(That's L?!?!... I'd better look at him to find out his name…)" Light saw Misa peeking from the tree, as she was finding out what Ryuzaaki's name REALLY is. "(Ha! I finally have him!! She'd better not forget…) "? Oh look, It's your "girlfriend" Light…! Looks like you've got L trapped, like a rat in a cage…"

"So this is L… I've been wondering if we would figure this out this fast.." Said a quite surprised Rem. "Ok, I've got the name. I guess I'll call Light later and tell him…" Light watched Misa run off, while Ryuzaaki was still talking about the Kira case.

"Um… Light-kun?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw my um… -er-… Girlfriend."

"Oh, well that's fine. I'd better get back to the hotel. Good-bye, Light."

"Good-bye."

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk. This is really exciting," laughed a very excited Ryuk.

"Yea, I've got him now…"

When Light got home he wrote some names in his Death Note, then went of to bed. Ryuk played some video games, watched t.v., and ate some apples the whole night.

"*Yawn*… Good-morning Ryuk…"

"UGH… STOMACH… PAIN… MISERY… THIS MAY BE ANOTHER WAY TO KILL A SHINIGAMI…!!!!!" Said a bloated Ryuk.

"I told you not to eat so many apples while I'm asleep!"

"I can't help it! The apples in this world are so go-" *Ring-ring* *Ring-ring*

"It's Misa" Said Light.

"I bet she has the name… You better check" *Ring-ri-*

"Hey Misa"

"Hey, Light Honey!! I found out L's name!!"

"Yea, I saw you peeking"

"Didn't I look so cute~?"

"Yea… You looked really cute. (I guess)."

"Heehee!! Thanks!"

"What's his name?"

"Oh. I wrote it down for you. I wrote that he ate too many sweets, and it was too much for his heart, which lead to a heart attack."

"Good, very good"

"Thanks…"

"(now to kill Misa. But first have to kill Rem…) Hey, is it on speaker?"

"No. Rem can't hear us!"

"Ok. Can you get a double?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um… I'm too worried that you might be killed, that I want you to get a person that looks just like you"

"Rem would look after me!!"

"I know, but still."

"Ok. I'll get one"

"Well, I have to go, bye"

"Bye!!" *beep*

"Ok Ryuk, It's time to get rid of them."

"Oh, I see… Good idea, Light!"

"Yea. They're gullible enough to fall for it."

"Let's just wait for tomorrow… Rest easy, Ryuk."

"Aww!!! Can we get an apple before we just rest the entire day?"

"Fine, I guess we could do that-first thing tomorrow."

"Yea, ok…"

The next day, as Light went out to get an apple, he ran into who he thought was misa. "Oh, hi Misa."

"You must be Light!! Misa's told me so much about you!"

"Oh. You must be the body double."

"Yes. Misa is shopping around here somewhere"

"Oh, ok. I'll go find her."

"Nice meeting you!"

"Yea, you too."

After an hour of looking, Light finally found her. "Misa, we need to talk in private, ok?"

"Can Rem come?"

"No, sorry."

"Alright…"

_After hiding somewhere to talk_…

"What do you need?"

"I want you to run around with your body double until Rem mixes you two up."

"Ok… What are we gonna do after she gets confused?"

"We'll, um… (Think hard…) Go on a date!!" Exclaimed Light.

"YAY!!!!!!!"

After some mixing up, Misa came to tell Light the plan was a success. "Great!! I've got to go get something, meet me at the theatre in one hour."

"Ok!" As Misa ran off, Light went off to get rid of Rem.

"Ok… I'll write this down…"

"You know you can't kill a Shingami with the death note!!!" Exclaimed Ryuk. "Well, not in the way YOU are thinking of."

Five minutes after Ryuk called Light an idiot, a man with a gun started chasing the body double.

"Eh?!!?! What the heck is this?!" Ryuk looked down into the notebook immediately and then saw a very bright plan. Light looked up at his shinigami and smiled. "Knowing how much Rem loves Misa, she should stop the killer with her death note, and will expand the body doubles life, THINKING it is Misa."

"Wow… Very bright"

They looked over and watched their plan work perfectly. "Hyuk hyuk hyuk. And the body double runs off clueless"

"Yep. Now we can get rid of Misa."

After meeting Misa in the movies, and walking her home… "Ok Misa. I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?!?!!?" "Yes. I'm afraid I have to dispose of you."

"WHAAAT?!?!?! Can we atleast… Ki-" Before Light killed Misa, Light gave her a kiss she would remember forevermore in the afterlife.

"Ok… You c-can kill me then… I love you Light…"

"…"

"well?"

"I… Guess if you love me this much… even though I was going to kill you… You still stuck loyal… I… Love you too Misa"

"REALLY?!?"

"Yes. Nobody else would have stuck to me this long."

"Yes…"

"We can rule this world together. What do you say?"

"I… Um… YES!!! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!!"

"Light… I never thought it would turn out this way. Ah, well. I guess seeing Rem die was suspense enough-"

"You killed Rem?!?!... Well… I guess it was for a good reason. I got you to love me too!!" "Yes, let's go on a REAL date!"

"Ok…!"

I didn't write this story. My friend did. He asked me to publish it and thus cam "Light's Master Plan" His pen name is Rewite.

Thanks a ton for reading. Feel free to review, but please be nice. This is Rewite's first. Hope you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note!

-Many thanks, Kyosgirl411


End file.
